rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170126221400
After a long walk, Breha decided to rest her bare feet up as she wrinkled her soles as she wiggled her toes; soon after... Elphaba kept gazing at Breha's beautiful, lovely, pretty soles of Breha's sexy feet... unable to resist, she sneaked little sniffs of Breha's soles of Breha's feet while Breha wasn't looking but she asked her friend, Elphaba.* Breha: Elphaba, what's wrong? Elphaba: Uh...Nothing . *kept sniffing Breha's soles of her feet as she wanted to lick Breha's soles of feet.* Breha: Why do I keep hearing sniffing noises? Elphaba: (smirking as she was teasing and taunting Breha) Your brain must be broken or something... Breha:.. *turned her head away from Elphaba, though she slightly had her eyes opened to see Elphaba sniff her feet, especially Breha's lovely soles and Breha's pretty toes too* Elphaba: Alright! I take it back. Your brain's not even broken, is it? No it isn't. Bet you had a long walk. Breha: You know, Elphaba... my feet are REALLY tired after that long walk I had today... Elphaba: So... *said so in a sarcastic manner* Breha: Well it would be nice if I had my friend to give them a niiccee relaxxinngg foot rub. _ *extended her feet up to Elphaba's face as Breha wrinkled her soles as she wrinkled and wiggled her toes right in Elphaba's face only just in order to mock, tease and taunt her.* *Elphaba tried to come up with a quick, sarcastic answer but she failed as her face shot up red at the smell of Breha's soles of Breha's feet instantly consuming Elphaba as Breha still wrinkled her soles as she still wiggled her toes in Elphaba's face* Breha: I'll even let you sniff them and lick them clean. _ Elphaba: wahhh... well... I... . *Breha pushed her feet into Elphaba's face as she wrinkled her soles as she wiggled her toes in Elphaba's face.* Breha: (giggling in amusement as she was teasing Elphaba) Hehehe... Do you like that, Elphaba? _ *Elphaba was silent for a second... and then she shouted muffled under Breha's soles of Breha's feet* Elphaba: . YEAH!... I sure do! *Smothered her face deeper into Breha's feet as Breha's smile widened* Breha: (giggling playfully) Hehehe, you don't have to be shy with me, Elphaba; you can sniff and lick my feet all you want. _ Go on, Elphaba, lick them because it relaxes me after I had that long walk. *Elphaba sniffed and gave long licks to one of Breha's feet; then Elphaba switched off to do the same to each other foot.* Breha: (giggling playfully as she wrinkled her soles and wiggled her toes right in Elphaba's face) Hehehe... Good girl! Now lick one of my toes! _3 Elphaba: .3 *licking Breha's toes...* Breha: (smirking at Elphaba, still wrinkling her soles and wiggling her toes right in Elphaba's face in order to tease and mock Elphaba playfully) Don't worry, Elphaba, I won't tell anybody either, this will be our little secret.